


Thudding Sounds

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders has Nightmares, Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Virgil wakes up from a nightmare.





	Thudding Sounds

Virgil woke up in the middle of the night, his heart thudding in his chest. In seconds, his nightmare, whatever it was, had left his mind, but the fear remained.

"Virgil, it's okay, you can go back to sleep," Patton sleepily murmured from his right.

"Patton is correct," Logan added. "Whatever nightmare you experienced is over. Would you appreciate hugs at this time?"

Virgil nodded with a whimper and Logan and Patton both began to hug him. As he fell asleep again, he thought to himself that he was glad he had found two daddies who loved him so much.


End file.
